


sunflower

by amainia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sunflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amainia/pseuds/amainia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always say that 'once you find your soul mate, you will live together forever.' But I've always wondered, what if you find that person but its to late to even live a life together? What if that person dies in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the P.O.V of a boy, so do not think that it's a girls.  
> This story is originated from my account on Wattpad. You are free to read it here or on Wattpad and free to visit my account on Wattpad.

These sunflowers remind me of her, her smile, her sparkly, hazel eyes that welcome you, her thin, slender body. Every beautiful thing about her.

It brings me 3 years back.

"Hey!? You're wearing a necklace!? That's a surprise! I thought you didn't like to wear any accessories?" I told her.

"Oh! You mean this-" She said while pointing at a bright, yellow shard that was dangling from her neck. "-My mother gave to me as a present and I started wearing it after she passed away."

It was a cold night but being by her side and holding hands, it felt warm, it felt as though she was radiating heat with her happiness and brightness.

We started talking, saying jokes and laughing as we passed different people across the pathway. It was the best night of my life.

"Oi!" She called to me.

"Hmmm." I replied.

"What will you do if I die or something happens to me?"

"Why ask all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, just felt like it. So, what will you do?"

"I'll cry."

"That's it?"

"Well... I don't know what will happen to me after that."

"Hmmmm." She said while looking at me with the corner of her eye.

"Hey! Don't give me that look!" I jumped back a bit by the way she looked at me. She laughed and held my hand tighter before saying, "I love you." Her laugh was the one that saved my life. She was the one who showed me the meaning of life. After my parents' divorced and them not caring about me and treating me like trash, I thought to myself: 'what is the point of me living in this world when I have no one?' I decided to commit suicide, that was the time when she came and saved my life. She was the one who pushed me when I backed out, she was the one who lifted me when I fell, and she was the one who showed me the meaning of life that was enjoyable.

She wore thick, blue jeans and a red, cozy sweat-shirt, her hair black as ever, left hanging, swaying by each movement she does. While we were talking, she suddenly collapsed.

"Oi! Akira, hang on. Hey!" I started shouting for someone to help me out. Lot of curious people came to look, and a kind man helped me take her to the nearest hospital. When we reached the hospital and asked for a doctor to treat her, I signed the papers and finished with all the paper work needed. While I was waiting for the doctor, the scene of her collapsing body kept repeating in my head. It was like a horror movie that was stuck on the most horrible scene. Hot tears stung my eyes as I tried to fight them back. The doctor told me that they have to keep her in the hospital for a while and told me to go home. I cant leave her here. I couldn't' t bring myself to leave her here. My savior, she was  _my_  savior so how can I leave her? I then decided to stay in the hospital, and probably sleep here.

The next morning, I found myself sleeping on a bench with white walls. I rubbed my eyes, wondering where I was, when yesterdays incident hit me like a shock. I struggle to get on my feet and forced myself to check on her. I stumbled as I reached her room and saw her angelic form laying on the white sheeted bed. I had never seen her so weak and vulnerable before, yet there she laid glowing like an angel. It was true, she was an angel that has descended and came to my rescue. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find the doctor looking at me intently.

"I am afraid to inform you, but she is suffering from severe anemia. However, with the help of a few treatments, she will be back on her feet in no time."

She has anemia!? So all these headaches and dizziness was because she was suffering from this sickness, but all she kept on saying that she lacked sleep? Anger surged within me and I clenched my fists. I glanced at her one more time and sadness washed over me. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel, everything was so confusing. I couldn't take it, looking at her so helplessly. I went home for the time being and got some rest. Every day I would go visit her to check if she had at least recovered. Truth to be told, I could never make out the difference.

It has been a week now, and I became a regular visitor. She must have recovered by now. The doctor asked me if she had any relatives, but I told him that her parents died and were not in contact with anyone and don't know if there are any relatives. The doctor asked if I was able to donate some of my blood. The good thing was, our blood types were compatible. When I came to visit her, she was actually standing. I ran as I stretched my arms to embrace her and hold her tight in my arms. I heard sobs from beneath me and looked down, she was crying for the first time. She would always smile even in times of difficulties and distress. I smiled and reassured her that everything was alright. We checked out of the hospital after paying her treatment fee, and walked along the pavement where the shops were open and people walked and talked. The sky was clear, blue and the sun was shining so bright that was blinding. Well, it seems today will be a nice day after all!

"Lets have pizza to celebrate! I know the perfect pizza store around here." She suggested out of the blue.

"I don't think it is appropriate for a person who had just recovered and got out of the hospital." I said. She pouted her lips and crossed her arms looking at me with her cute puppy eyes. We came across a flower shop where they displayed all sorts of beautiful flowers.

"Ohhhh! Sunflowers! they are sooooo pretty. Don't you think?" She asked, happiness filling her eyes.

"I don't get what's so nice about them. Why do you love them?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because they look so bright like the sun and no matter what difficulties they face, they still stand firm on the ground with their head up in the sky like nothing has happened to them." Wow, that sure was an elaborate explanation.

We hung out most of the time (It was I who would suggest on walking together.), wlaking taling about random things, all just to satisfy myself that she is fine and nothig will happen to her.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, right? Here-" I gave her a red box with a ribbon in the middle.

"Awww! Thanks!" She opened the box, and took out a necklace with a yin yang sign. Her eyes gleamed with happiness and looked at me with her eyes wide open as if she was about to cry.

"Thank you so much! I really love it." She said tears rolling down her cheeks. I wiped them and kissed her cheek gently and softly.

"I love you." I said softly.

"Lets go somewhere to celebrate my birthday." She suggested in a low, trembling voice while wiping her tears that still flowed.

"But... tomorrow is your birthday."

"I know. So lets celebrate today and tomorrow."

We headed towards the bakery, that was near my house, and brought a cake to celebrate. We reached my house by foot, it wasn't a far walk and I think it was good to still be with her for a bit. I lived in a vila surrounded by all sorts of flowers and plants. She rushed in the garden and started running around like a child being set out of the house into the open air for the first time. I chuckled to myself and opened the door.

"You know what? Your garden is missing something... something, I don't know..." She stopped and placed her hand on her chin, thinking and looking around the garden, with her eyes searching, scanning the garden as though she was a radar searching for a person who break the rules.

"My garden isn't missing anything, and it's perfectly fine." I said back to her.

"No, there is something missing... Aha!" I jumped at the sudden words. "Your garden is missing Sunflowers. No wander why you were never cheerful."

"Okay. Now can we proceed and enter the house?" still holding the knob of the door, I open it slowly and with my free hand, I gestured to her to get inside.

"The house is at your service, milady." I said as I bowed down still my hand stretched out towards the door.

"Thank you!" She said, tapped my shoulder and went off inside. I followed her through the house and into the living room. It was filled with book shelves and with little couches.  _Like I'll have any guests coming in my house to have so many furniture._  

"So, what should we start with? Video games or movie or what?" I asked her while heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Hmmmmm... Lets see... maybe a little of video games and then we can watch a movie. Oh! And don't forget, tomorrow we're going to the cinema to watch the new movie that came out three days ago. Its so amazing, I saw the trailer and it was like WOW!" She placed both her hands on her cheeks and compressed them, looking like a child.

I chuckled as I looked her way. "You sure are enthusiastic about it?"

"Yes I am, very!"

"Anyways, we will definitely watch it tomorrow."

She sure is hyper for a person who just got out of the hospital, and for a person in her condition.

I woke up at the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight shining through the window, blinding me. I looked around the living room. WOW, we sure did make a mess. It seems that we got carried away last night, and ended up playing all night.

"Wow, we seriously got carried away and messed the place." I said while looking at her. When I did not get any response, I looked closely.

"Huh? Akira whats wro-" I flipped her to the side. Her breathing as well as her heart beats were slow and unsteady. I picked her up and dashed out of the house, rushing to the hospital for her aid. I reached the hospital and entered her into the emergency room. I watched them as they carried her away from me.

After a while the doctor got out with a satisfied look.

"You may enter and check on her, if you wish." The doctor said. I entered the gloomy room. I scanned the room and laid my eyes on the fragile figure, that was laying still without any attempt of movement. I headed towards the chair the was placed beside her bed and sat on it, holding her pale, fragile hand ever so slowly. Slowly her eyes opened revealing her pupil that were once filled with warmth, tenderness and happiness.

"I am so sorry. I couldn't do anything to save you. I am so useless. You saved me back then but now, I am unable to do anything to save your life." I said in agony as a waterfall of tears raced down my cheeks.

"Why are you mentioning the past? Also there's nothing to cry for. There's no reason to regret. Remember that I will always wait for you, okay?" She said with a sad smile.

"But-" I couldn't bring myself to speak more.

"It'll be alright. Don't worry." She reassured. "I love you... Aoi..." Her very last breath was swallowed into silence, and everything we had together fell away.

"Akira? AKIRA! Wake up, please. Don't leave me alone in this cruel world." Tears found their way through my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. "Remember? Its your birthday today, and we were supposed to go and watch the movie in the cinema." My voice was trembling. I looked at her hand that was held, and saw two necklaces. More tears fell as I recalled the day when I gave it to her and now she was giving it to me. She was always thoughtful for others. I felt my chest tighten and felt the trembling beat of my heart. My thoughts and tears were interrupted by a hand that held my shoulder. I looked up to see the doctor with sorrow etched on his face.

"I am sorry for the loss of a loved one, and I'm also sorry that we couldn't do anything to save her life." My heart was aching. No, screaming. I glanced at her motionless body and felt like holding her and squeeze life back to her. I couldn't take it, just looking at her makes me want to cry even more. She was the only person who understood me and was the only person who stood up with me. She was my ssavior. I left the hospital and never returned to it after her burial.

I can never forget you Akira. No matter who I meet or where I am, I will never forget you. I know you re watching me from above protecting me until now. I have planted sunflowers in my garden, looking at them reminds my of every move you did and every smile you showed.

"Akira." I mumble her name repeatedly. Suddenly I start coughing blood. Seems that my sickness is kicking in. I started swaying left and right loosing my balance and my vision becoming a blur. I collapsed on the grass that felt soft and comforting, wrapping around my body as though it was going to consume me. I heard people calling my name, but could never make out who was it. Everything blacked out, but the only person I could see is her, but she is crying. I frown and raise my hand to wipe her tears.

"Why are you crying? You should be happy that I lived this life sufficiently without you. At last... I will be... with you... forever... Akira..."


End file.
